Our Dreams Are Reality
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day 1190: The beginning of their journey with Glee Club involve Mike and Tina being joined by some unlikely and some unwanted partners. - Chang Squared series


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 56th cycle. Now cycle 57!_

* * *

**"Our Dreams Are Reality"  
16/15yo Mike/Tina, New Directions  
Chang Squared series  
_(all series now listed under the communities tab in my profile)_  
**

Tina had never needed to 'get' suspicious of Quinn and Santana being within Glee Club. From the moment she'd seen them there with Brittany, she knew they had to be up to something. Whenever she would bring it up, she would be told that it was silly, that they had done nothing wrong and had been nothing but nice, but she had known them long enough to know the difference between being nice and putting on a good show of being nice.

In the week that had followed though, events had transpired among them to convince her more than ever, and she shared these concerns with Mike. "They're trying to mess up Glee Club," she had told him.

"Why would they do that?" he asked.

"To mess with me, or probably for Sylvester. Even before, when we joined the club with Ryerson as the director, she didn't want me in Glee Club. And since Mr. Schuester took over, it's been even worse. Those girls would do anything to get in her good graces. They're probably waiting until I have a nervous breakdown and have to be removed before they can take over as Captains."

"Isn't that a little much?" he asked slowly.

"Maybe…" she sighed. "See, they're getting in my head already?" she rubbed at her forehead.

"They're not getting in, you're just putting them there," he joined his hands to hers, and she breathed out.

"But they're up to no good," she insisted, and he kissed her.

"If that's the case, then we'll stop them," he promised.

"We will?" she asked and he nodded. "Okay, fine."

"Why don't you talk to Brittany about it? She might know what's going on. Not saying that there's anything going on, but if there is, she'd be the one to ask, no?"

"Probably," Tina agreed. "Okay, come on."

They had gone to find the blonde, on her own, which was not easy as she always seemed to be around Quinn and Santana now. But then finally there she'd been, at her locker, alone.

"Hey," Tina had stopped next to her with a smile, and she got one in return. "Where are Quinn and Santana?"

"Coach Sylvester wanted to see them," she explained.

"Not you?" Tina asked, and Brittany shrugged. "Do you know what it's about?" Brittany shook her head. "Okay… Hey, I haven't really said anything, but I am glad you're in Glee Club with me now," she smiled, and this was true.

"Me too, it's fun," Brittany had told her.

"I didn't know you guys liked to sing, too."

"I didn't really sing, I mostly danced in the back with Santana when we tried out," she revealed. "Quinn was the one singing really."

"Did Coach Sylvester ask you to do it?" she kept asking innocently.

"Yeah," Brittany had answered, then realized she'd said something she wasn't supposed to. Seeing the regret in her eyes, Tina had finally felt bad for what she'd been doing. She had used her friend, one of her only good friends, for information, because she knew she could get it. "Please don't tell…"

"I won't," Tina told her, promised. There'd be no point of not using the information to her advantage, but she wouldn't sell out Brittany for it either.

When she had told Mike – she had to – about all of it, now she wasn't so nearly alone on her belief that the coach was up to something and the three girls had been her pawns. "I kind of have an idea," Mike admitted, and Tina looked at him. "It might actually solve two problems."

X

Glee Club had been this dream for both of them over the summer, something they prepared for without really knowing what they were getting themselves into. Since the school year had started though, this dream had been hacked into and reshaped several times over. As of now, their club contained nine members, six girls and three boys. Besides being slightly uneven in girls to guys, Mr. Schuester had explained that they needed at least three more members to perform at Sectionals and other competitions.

Mike may not have still been a member of the football team, but the guys were his friends, and he knew them, knew their skills whether most other people knew them or not. In knowing this, he had decided to take a gamble.

At their next Glee Club rehearsal, Quinn, Santana, and Brittany had arrived to find three boys in letterman jackets standing around. One was Matt Rutherford, though he didn't speak much. The second was Noah Puckerman. Bringing him into this might have been problematic, knowing his tendency for Slushie tossing, but Mike believed he could be good for them. And then the third, well Quinn's eyes had gone to him just about immediately.

"Finn, what are you doing here?" she'd gone to her boyfriend, looking a lot more frazzled than Quinn would have expected.

"Well, I sort of… joined Glee Club, all three of us did."

"Why… I mean, great, but… why?"

"It was Mike's idea," Puck explained, and the blonde's ponytail whipped around. They may have said 'Mike' but her eyes had gone to 'Mike's girlfriend.' Tina gave her something of a smile that was not unlike the one the Cheerio had given her after she had joined with Santana or Brittany.

"Well now there's twelve of us, so… that's good, right?" Rachel had spoken, her eyes locked on Puck, remembering how he had almost Slushied her, until Mike had stopped him.

"Yes… that's excellent," Quinn managed.

"Excellent," Tina smirked. Two could play that game, especially if they were going to mess with hers and Mike's dream.

THE END

* * *

******A/N: This is a one-shot ficlet, which means that signing up for story alert will not bring you any alerts.  
****In the event of a sequel, the story will be separate from this one. And as chapter stories go, they are  
************always clearly indicated as such [ex: "Days 204-210" in the summary] Thank you!**


End file.
